oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Merrily Rowing
The Fox and the Murderer: Rowing officially becomes a member of the Chateau Pirates.; (former)Field Trip to the Desert: Rowing debuts.The Fox and the Murderer: The Chief Principal of Hippo Campus informs Rowing that he's been expelled. | birth = January 23rd | status = Active | residence = Hippo Campus (former)Field Trip to the Desert: Rowing debuts. | alias = Field Trip to the Desert: Braille affectionately calls Rowing "Row-Row". | bounty = 30,000,000 | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = 3a3a7c | dftextcolor = ffffff | dfname = Nari Nari no Mi | dfename = State-State Fruit | dfmeaning = State | dftype = Paramecia }} "Merrypiss"Thread:25861: The newspaper calls Rowing "Merrypiss". Merrily Rowing is the Duc of the Chateau Pirates. He is a former from Hippo CampusField Trip to the Desert: Rowing debuts.. His intellect had earned him the reputation of being one of the most promising students Hippo had to offer. During a field trip to , Rowing was blacklisted and wrongfully accused of being associated with mercenary and terrorist Meredia and the Wung FamilyField Trip to the Desert: Rowing is mistaken for Meredia's accomplice.. Now called a criminal, Rowing lost the only home he knew, no longer being able to return to the university. Since then, he has joined with the The Fox and the Murderer: Rowing officially becomes a member of the Chateau Pirates., having reluctantly formed a partnership with it's captain Black ChateauThe Fox and the Murderer: Chateau offers Rowing a home within the Chateau pirates.. His bounty is currently 30,000,000Thread:25861: The newspaper reveals Rowing's bounty., ranking him as 4th place in the crew. Appearance Rowing is a young man with a skinny physique. His eyes are violet. His most noticeable feature is his curly pink hair which fades into a white at it's tips. His hair is shaved towards the back of his head and is shown to be long enough for a ponytail, which he ties with a polka-dotted white and navy blue ribbon adorned with a red bead. He wears thick oval shades which are navy blue, matching the school colors of Hippo Campus. Covering his upper body is a navy blue long-sleeved button up and underneath that is a dark blue turtleneck. To complete his attire, he wears navy blue slacks and black shoes. Initially, he wore a Hippo Campus uniform which consists of a navy blue short-sleeved button up and short set along with a book bag. He still wore his glasses. Since meeting and training with Donatelli Sinclair, Rowing's appearance has changed drastically. He has become noticeably larger after gaining more muscle. He now sports a mo-hawk and on the side of his head is a tattoo of the Chateau Pirates symbol. As far as clothing, he wears a collared cloak designed by Sinclair himself. The cloak is pink with vertical white stripes on the right side and on the left side, it is yellow with horizontal white stripes. He wears white slacks and shoes which match his cloak. Gallery Creation and Conception Rowing is meant to be developed solely through story. Trivia * Rowing's full name and nickname are based off of the nursery rhyme . * Rowing's profile picture was drawn by the user. Quotes References Category:Chateau Pirates Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Hippo Campus Characters Category:Pirates